After the War of the Ring
by Opal Elf -Nightshade Darkrose
Summary: Legolas and his daughter set out to re-unite with the Fellowship, and meet some old and new enemies . chapter SIX is now up!
1. The Journey Starts

A/N: Okay, I don't own all of the characters in here. Most of the fabulous people belong to JRR Tolkien. But Mallorn, Laurel, Boromir the Third, and Lothlorien the horse belong to me. Thanks for taking your time to read this!  
  
Prologue:  
  
This story is about the members of the Fellowship of the Ring. And I have something I probably should explain. Legolas, after the destroying of the One Ring, was going to sail to the Undying Lands (Valinor), and Gimli came. But Gimli convinced Legolas to turn around, and so they returned to Middle Earth, where Legolas was reunited with Laurel, his wife, and Mallorn, his daughter. (Dunno how he could leave them, and they aren't in the actual stories, but it all fit in for mine.) Also, this is as if Frodo didn't pass over the sea. P.S. Is this a good prologue, Kay ( )?  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Journey Starts  
  
"But dad! I am 302 years old now; I can take care of myself! I want to come with you!" Princess Mallorn Greenleaf said irritably to her father, Prince Legolas of Greenwood the Great. Legolas was leaving to go visit the Shire, and many other places beside, to see the members of the Fellowship again. "No, Mallorn. It's to dangerous," Legolas stated firmly. Mallorn clenched her hands, and climbed up the nearest tree, where she turned her back on her father. "You should let her go," Laurel, Mallorn's mother, and the wife of Legolas said. "There are still Orcs about on the road, and the Ringwraiths are not dead, only in hiding. They still have strength enough to attack unsuspecting travelers," Legolas said, "And now I must leave. Goodbye, Laurel. Goodbye Mallorn." With that, Legolas leaped upon his horse, Arod, and trotted out of Greenwood. (Greenwood was Mirkwood before Sauron came.)  
  
"Are you going to let him ride off like that?" Laurel asked her daughter.  
  
( ( (  
  
Legolas was about half a mile away from Greenwood, out on the open plain. He was letting Arod graze on the green grass, so they went along slowly. Legolas then heard hoof beats behind him. He turned around in his saddle, bow out and loaded with an arrow. "You aren't going to shoot me, are you dad?" Mallorn asked, riding up on her horse, Lothlorien, whose sire was Arod. "It's a possibility, especially since I told you not to come," Legolas replied sarcastically. "Hey, don't look at me! Talk to mom when we get back," Mallorn said. "When we get back? I think you should head back right now,' Legolas said, putting his bow away. "To bad for you! I want to come and meet Frodo and the others! The only person I've met was Gimli, and that's it! I want to see hobbits, dad!" Mallorn pouted, as Lothlorien drew even with Arod. Legolas sighed, "Fine, fine, but you better behave yourself, young lady." "Yea, yea, I get it. I won't misbehave, much," Mallorn said grinning, causing her father to frown. 


	2. New Friends and Old Friends

Chapter Two  
  
New Friends and Old Friends  
  
"Where are we going, daddy?" Boromir (the third) asked his father, Aragorn, King of Gondor. Aragorn sighed, smiling. This was the fifth time that Boromir, his five-year-old son, had asked him that. "We're going to the Shire, to visit some old friends," he said. Boromir sat in the saddle in front of Aragorn, upon his horse Tinuviel. Arwen rode beside them upon her white horse, Imladris.  
  
"To think! The King of Gondor passing straight by Mirkwood and not even sending a message for the Prince. What is this Age coming to?" Legolas suddenly rode up beside Aragorn, and it almost seemed as if he had appeared out of thin air. "Legolas, do not surprise me like that!" Aragorn said. They all pulled their horses to a halt, and dismounted. Then Aragorn and Legolas embracing each other, for they had not seen one another for many years. (They embraced like friends! Not the other way!) "Who is this?" Arwen asked smiling, looking at the young Mallorn. "This is my daughter, Mallorn. Mallorn, this is King Aragorn, and Queen Arwen of Gondor," Legolas said. Mallorn politely shook their hands, saying, "Pleased to meet you." Then she saw Boromir. "Hello, who are you?" Mallorn asked, crouching down on her long legs. "My name's Boromir," the little half Elf, half Man stated. "My name's Mallorn." Boromir reached up and grabbed her golden hair. "Nice," he said straightforwardly. "Thank you," Mallorn said. Arwen smiled, and then said to Legolas, "Is it not amazing how young ones can become friends so fast?" "It is," Legolas said, watching Mallorn and Boromir play together. "How old are you?" Boromir asked Mallorn. "302," she replied. "I'm five," he said. Mallorn looked at Arwen; "He sure gets right to the point." Arwen continued to smile, nodding her head. Legolas and Aragorn, meanwhile, were discussing all that had happened since the destroying of the One Ring, which was not much, but oh well. "So, you are heading to the Shire also?" Legolas asked. "Yes, I thought it might be fun to see everyone again," Aragorn replied. "Does everyone think like my father?" Mallorn asked, as she ran around with Boromir clinging to her back, laughing and yelling. They camped on a hill near by later that night, and got ready to travel early the next morning. 


	3. The Edge of the Shire

Disclaimer: I already told ya! Don't make me do it again! I'll be very depressed that I don't own Legolas. He belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, along with everyone you do recognize, may his soul rest in peace.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Edge of the Shire  
  
Many days later, Mallorn, Boromir, Legolas, Arwen, and Aragorn reached the edge of the Shire. "Well, welcome to the edge of the Shire. Please keep your arms and legs on the horse at all times, and enjoy your stay!" Mallorn sang out. The others laughed. "Dis is da Shire?" Boromir asked from in front of Aragorn. (Curse spell check! It was forged in the cracks of Doom! Destroy it! -Okay, I feel better now. Spell check no like baby talk. On with the story. Had to do that, sorry;) "Yes, this is the Shire," Aragorn said, and then added, "We should probably reach Hobbiton in two days at the most." "You are off just slightly, King of Gondor," a voice sounded form behind them. (I just love introducing people like that!) They all turned in their saddles to see Gandalf the White (Mithrandir, if you're Elvish) trotting towards them upon his great grey horse, Shadowfax. "Gandalf! 'Tis good to see you again!" Aragorn and Legolas said. Gandalf smiled, "And you. But we will reach Bag End by early evening, unless you plan to tarry all day." He then noticed Mallorn and Boromir, "Who are these young ones?" he asked. Mallorn just stared at him in awe, but Boromir promptly replied, "My names Boromir. Wha's yers?" he asked. (Baby talk again. Darn you spell check!) "My name is Gandalf." "I-I'm Mallorn. Wow! This is great! I finally got to meet Mithrandir!" Mallorn said happily. Gandalf chuckled at this. "Is everyone going to visit Frodo?" Legolas asked. "That would appear true. I have not seen Gimli yet, but who knows?" Gandalf said. (Okay, despite the fact that I wish myself Elvish, I will call Mithrandir Gandalf, because that's what he is called in the books.) They rode on, and soon reached Hobbiton. All of them, except Gandalf, had never been to the Shire before. They marveled at the hobbit homes, dug deeply into the ground. They stared at all of it, just as the occupants of Hobbiton stared back. A group of young hobbits playing games stopped when they rode by, and stared. When they passed, all the hobbits whispered to each other, and raced after them, calling forlornly, "Gandalf! Fireworks, please Gandalf!" He smiled, and launched a small firework from his pack. The hobbit children laughed, and said, "Thank you, Gandalf!" Mallorn smiled, watching Boromir, who was leaning around his father to get a better look at the fireworks, his face lit up with delight. Suddenly, Gandalf said, "This is it - Bag End." They were standing in front of a round, green door. They dismounted, and whispered to the horse to stay. Gandalf knocked on the door with his staff, and Mallorn took a deep breath as a voice called from inside, shouting, "No more stories tonight. You've all heard them a thousand times! Please let us eat supper in peace!"  
  
That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review, but no flames!  
  
-Khelekril Gaelhini AKA Opal Elf 


	4. Hobbits and the Mischief Makers

Disclaimer: Not telling, my precious. If they askses us again, we'll grabs them, my love. (Strokes computer like Gollum w/ring)  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating, but here it is! (Rolls dramatic music) THE FOURTH CHAPTER! I'll be trying to update more often now. I've been a bit preoccupied, what with summer and all. Alas, school has begun to hover in my mind as an ominous cloud. Not that I don't like school, but still, summer's so wonderful. This will be a short chapter. You have been warned.  
  
"We need not the telling of the story, for we too have lived through it!" Gandalf said, his gruff voice full of merriment.  
  
"Gandalf?" Frodo called.  
  
"And Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen, and two others you have not met," Gandalf called back.  
  
There was a grumbling inside, as a certain dwarf muttered, "Pansy elf! Finally showed up, eh?"  
  
"Idiot dwarf! So you're here too? No longer mining?" Legolas laughed.  
  
The door creaked open and Frodo appeared, with Peregrin, Meriadoc, Samwise, and Gimli crowding behind him. "Come in! Come in! We're just starting supper! It's wonderful to see you all again!" The company cried variously.  
  
After introductions, they proceeded to have supper, and talked about things that had happened since they had all last seen each other. Pippin and Merry were getting along very well with Mallorn and Boromir. All of them seemed to have a good mind for jokes. (Gasp! Four practical jokers! Oh the horror!)  
  
"What are those four doing over there?" Sam asked, watching Pippin, Merry, Mallorn, and Boromir, as they whispered with their heads together.  
  
Legolas sighed, "I wish not to know. Mallorn is a great mischief maker, and perhaps it was not wise to mix them together."  
  
Aragorn laughed, "How much trouble can they cause?"  
  
"Ask Haldir of Lorien. The one time he visited Greenwood, Mallorn was 9 and." the voice of Legolas trailed off, and he shuddered.  
  
"But this is the Shire, not the forest! Not all that many places for them to hide! They'd be seen before they could do any harm!" Sam said.  
  
Arwen smiled, "It is not hard for an elf to hide. Especially a wood elf with as much training as Mallorn has. She could hide the others too, if the need arose."  
  
"Dad, Merry and Pippin are going to show Boromir and I around the Shire. We'll be back before nightfall. Namarie!" Mallorn kissed her father on the cheek, and, with Boromir taking a piggyback ride, swiftly followed the hobbits out the door.  
  
"Thus the chaos begins," Gandalf said ominously. 


	5. Thief in the Night

A/N: 20 reviews! Thanks everybody! And a special thanks to Celine, who has reviewed my story the most!  
  
"Done!" Mallorn cried. She was up in a tree, and had just finished whittling a large branch into the shape of a flying falcon. Pippin grinned, as she handed him the wood. Merry attached a bit of fishing line to it and Mallorn pulled it back up.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Pippin asked. Boromir giggled. Merry nodded.  
  
"Shhh!" Mallorn hissed, "Take your places!" Merry and Pippin sat on either side of Boromir, smoking a pipe. Boromir tried to build a castle out of the dirt. (As if they were babysitting! Hehe!)  
  
Fairly soon a young hobbit, barely out of his tweens, came up the road. Mallorn gave a piercing eagle call, and swung the wooden falcon forward, narrowly missing the haflings head. "AAAAHHHHHH!" he cried, running away. Pippin, Mallorn, and Merry roared with laughter.  
  
"This is great! We should have thought of this a long time ago!" Merry said. Pippin was laughing so hard he was close to tears.  
  
"Did. ha ha! You, hee, see the look, whoha, on his, hee, face! HAHAHAHA!" Pippin gasped between laughs.  
  
"Careful Pip, or you might suffocate, and die of laughter!" Mallorn giggled.  
  
Their antics continued until late after nightfall.  
  
BACK AT FRODO'S HOUSE  
  
"We should go look for them," Aragorn said.  
  
"Right, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I will go find them," Frodo said, and they strode out the door.  
  
BACK TO MALLORN, PIPPIN, MERRY, AND BOROMIR  
  
"Go back soon?" Boromir asked.  
  
"We probably should. Besides, the pickings are getting scarce," Mallorn whispered.  
  
"Wait, here come some more!" Merry shushed.  
  
Mallorn gave her call, but Legolas caught the bird in mid-air. He examined it with sharp Elven eyes, and gave a sharp tug on the rope. Mallorn tumbled out of the tree, falling on top of Pippin, who gave a yelp, and landed face first in Boromir's dirt castle. "Oopsy!" Boromir chuckled.  
  
"Mallorn, explain yourself!" Legolas growled, seeming very menacing in the dark. Especially when back by an angry King and menacing Dwarf. Mallorn gulped.  
  
"It was just a little joke! We didn't hurt anybody."  
  
"You're grounded for two months when we get home!" Legolas told his daughter. They had left the Shire that morning and, accompanied by Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, and Boromir.  
  
The six travelers had set up camp for the night. Mallorn could here the soft crunch of grass under the horses' feet, and for the most part listened to that rather than the Prince's lecture.  
  
Mallorn was awake for a long time after climbing into her sleeping roll. The chirruping of crickets made her wonder at how such a small animal could make such a loud noise.  
  
Suddenly, the crickets stopped. Leaves crunched under heavy footfalls that were trying to be silent. It's probably just Gimli Mallorn thought.  
  
A cloth was throne over her nose. Her eyes widened in terror, before rolling into the back of her head as she passed out. Her silent stalker through her over his shoulder along with the small, unconscious form of the toddler Boromir.  
  
A/N: Did ya all like that? CLIFFHANGERS RULE! But only when I write them. More coming soon, don't forget to review! Namari(!  
  
-Opal Elf ( 


	6. Enveloping Mist

Elven Translations in ^bold^  
  
Legolas listened to the quite chirping of the birds. He was slightly surprised that Mallorn wasn't singing with them. She had done so since they had left Greenwood. Perhaps she still slept? That wasn't like her, to sleep past dawn.  
  
The youngest prince of Greenwood rolled over, his blue eyes widened in shock. Mallorn wasn't in her bedroll. Sitting up, he noticed that young Boromir was missing too. "Aragorn, Arwen! Eria! In h(n bauglannen Yrch!" ^Rise! The children (have been) oppressed/taken (by) Orcs! ^  
  
Mallorn moaned. She felt as if she had been hit with one of Sam's iron frying pans. She opened her eyes, and almost shut them again. Hovering above Mallorn was a hideous Orc. "Well, well," it mocked, "The icky princess is awake!"  
  
Mallorn growled. (Have you ever seen an Elf growl before? Must be scary!) "Taur Orch! Kel!" she hissed. ^ Abhorrent Orc! Go away! ^  
  
The Orc whipped her across the cheek, "Never speak that language around me!" Mallorn's cheek began to bleed heavily, but she ignored it. She longed to stick an arrow through the Orc, but her hands were cruelly bound behind her back.  
  
Boromir began to sob. Loud, ear racking sobs. The Orcs hissed, covering their ears. "I WANT MY MOMMY AN' DADDY! WAAAHHH!" Boromir yelled. Mallorn stumbled over to him.  
  
"Shh, It'll be all right, don't worry," she soothed. "Your mom and dad, and mine, will come soon, and then we can go home. Don't worry."  
  
" 'Don't worry', " the Orcs mimicked, laughing insanely. Mallorn glared at the Orcs. If only she could reach her knife. Where was her knife? It was no longer in its sheath at her side. Looking around, she saw an Orc examining the fine Elven blade. Next to him, and Orc was testing her bows strength.  
  
That was the last straw. Mallorn gave a loud cry, and kicked out at the Orc with her blade. He jumped back, a look of surprise on his face. That look quickly changed to one of glee. "Ooh, the Elf wants to fight, eh? Hey, Snidaraz! Fight the Elf!" An Orc was shoved forward. Mallorn's bonds were cut, and her knife was thrust into her hands.  
  
With a deft throw, her knife was imbedded in the Orc's throat. She snatched the blade back, and ran towards Boromir. Scooping him up, she took to the woods around her.  
  
TWANG! THUD! An arrow slammed into her shoulder. Stumbling, she continued heading towards to trees, vaguely aware that she was bleeding. Another thud, and an arrow was protruding from the side of her stomach. 'How'd that get there?' Mallorn wondered, as a thick mist seemed to envelop her.  
  
She was unconscious before she hit the ground.  
  
  
  
MORE CLIFFHANGERS! YIPEE! Mwahahaha! Please Review! 


End file.
